Take Me Away to Paradise
by OwlBee
Summary: Jou's having a REALLY bad day. One thing leads to another, and he ends up being saved by...Seto Kaiba! Okay, same old, I know. Contains YAOI! JouSeto!
1. Default Chapter

Take Me Away to Paradise.

Authors Note: Wow. My first piece of fanfiction. Please be kind! Also, this fic contains yaoi (male/male relationships), so if you don't like it, don't read it! This is the first in a series I'm currently writing called "Koinu Ai", or "Puppy Love". Why? Because it's cute. :)

Pairings: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Honda/Anzu, and Ryou/Bakura!

Yay! Here's the first chapter! Woo!

Chapter One.

Katsuya Jounouchi ran through the pouring rain, cursing his bad luck. He was late leaving for school, he hadn't completed his homework, and, worst of all, he had no money left for lunch. He sighed, remembering that he had skipped breakfast that morning. Hunger pains were already growing in his stomach. Yes, this truly was an awful start to the day, even by Jounouchi's standards. 

The icy rain continued to fall, running into the blonde's honey coloured eyes. Unable to see where he was running, he collided with a lampost.

"Aaah!"

He cried out, and fell to the pavement. Stunned, he sat still for a few minutes, as the pain in his head made itself known. Gingerly, he brought his hand to his face, and gently touched his throbbing nose. He looked at his fingers, and saw them smeared with blood.

"Aw, man…can this day get ANY worse!"

Apparently, it could. Jounouchi dimly heard a car pull up beside him. He didn't think much of it, until he heard a cold voice fill the air.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mutt. What happened, puppy? Been chasing parked cars again?"

Jounouchi groaned in annoyance. That voice belonged to none other than Seto Kaiba, ruthless CEO of Kaiba Corp. The one person (apart from his father) who made Jounouchi's life a living hell on a daily basis.

He looked up through dripping blonde hair, his eyes meeting Kaiba's cold gaze evenly.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" he growled.

"Oh looks like the puppy is testy today. Maybe we should get him neutered?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Look, Kaiba, I'm gonna be late anyway, could you just gimme a break for once?" He brushed his golden hair away from his eyes in an impatient way, and shakily stood. He turned his back on Kaiba, and his cosy dry limo, and continued through the freezing rain to Domino High. To pass the time, he sang softly to himself.

_Sit around and watch the tube,_

_But nothin's on._

_Change the channels for an hour or two._

_Twiddle my thumbs just for a bit,_

_Sick of all the same old shit._

_Find a house with unlocked doors,_

_And I'm fuckin' lazy!_

_Bite my lip and close my eyes,_

_Take me away to paradise!_

_I'm so damn bored I'm goin' blind, _

_And I smell like shit!_

_Peel me off this Velcro seat,_

_And get me movin'._

_I sure as hell can't do it by myself._

_I'm feelin' like a dog in heat,_

_Barred indoors from the summer heat,_

_I locked the door to my own cell,_

_And I lost the key!_

_Bite my lip and close my eyes,_

_Take me away to paradise!_

_I'm so damn bored I'm goin' blind,_

_And I smell like shit!_

_Sit around and watch the phone,_

_But no-ones's callin'._

_Call me pathetic, call me what you will._

_My mother says to get a job,_

_But she don't like the one she's got._

_When masturbation's lost it's fun,_

_You're fuckin' breakin'!_

_Bite my lip and close my eyes,_

_Take me away to paradise!_

_I'm so damn bored I'm goin' blind,_

_And loneliness has to suffice._

_Bite my lip and close my eyes,_

_Slipping away to paradise!_

_Some say quit, or I'll go blind,_

_But it's just a myth!_

Jounouchi grinned humourlessly as he finished the song. It reminded him of himself in so many ways. Oh well, at least singing had taken his mind off of the chilling rain and the pain in his face. He looked up, and discovered Domino High looming in front of him. His wry grin turned into a beam of pleasure. He had made it in time! He had five minutes before he had to be in class!

He ran inside, almost running over a small person sitting on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

The boy looked up through bright amethyst eyes. "Jounouchi-kun?"

Jounouchi helped his small friend off of the floor. Because of his size, Yugi Motou was often picked on, but his best friend Jounouchi would always defend him fiercely. He also had the added protection of the spirit of a 5000-year-old Pharaoh named Yami to look out for him.

The sixteen-year-old King of Games looked up at his taller friend's face and gasped.

"Jounouchi-kun! What happened to your face!" he cried in horror.

Jounouchi absently wiped some blood from his nose. "Oh, nothin' Yug'."

"Are you sure? It looks very painful."

Jounouchi sighed. He wanted to prove he was fine so they could go to class. His teacher said that if he was late one more time, they would call his father, and he knew how _that_ would turn out.

"Look, Yug', it's fine, see?" He grabbed hold of his nose and shook it.

Big mistake. Pain exploded in his head, and stars flashed before his eyes. Crimson blood poured over his hands, and he yelped in agony. He fell to his knees and clutched his face desperately.

A shadow fell over him. Jounouchi looked up, expecting to see the concerned amethyst eyes of best friend. Instead, he saw equally concerned crimson.

"Are you alright, Jounouchi?" The deep voice of Yami rang out through the corridor. He and Yugi had changed places. Jounouchi didn't know why, he just wanted to get to class.

"Yami….I…..have to get to…..class…." he gasped.

Yami shook his head. "No, Jounouchi. We're going to get you cleaned up first. Come on."

He held out his hand to give Jounouchi assistance. Jounouchi gripped it gratefully, and allowed Yami to help him to the bathroom. He proceeded to stop the flow of blood from his nose, having done it many times before. When it had stopped bleeding, he sat down on the cool bathroom tiles. He was tired, and his head hurt. Also, he was starting to feel ill. Not that ill, but just enough to know that he would be uncomfortable for a while. He just prayed that he wouldn't be caught in the rain again.

A cool hand underneath his chin interrupted his thoughts. He felt his aching head being lifted by Yami, and a cold cloth gently wiping the blood from his face.

"What happened, Jou?" he asked softly, pushing back the matted hair from his best friend's forehead.

Jounouchi shivered at the small gesture. He'd always had feelings for the strong presence inside his best friend, but he could never do anything about it. Yami and Yugi were deeply in love, and he didn't want anything to come between them. Especially himself. Anyway, he had stronger feelings for another person he saw everyday. A certain brunette CEO……

Tearing himself away from his thoughts, he answered Yami's question.

"I ran into a lamppost…" he said, highly embarrassed.

Yami's deep laugh filled the air. "Only you, Jou, only you…."

Once Jounouchi's face was all clean, he and Yami walked to class. Yami paused outside the door, and went back into his soul room. Yugi was once again in the possession of his body. Jou shook his head fondly. Due to the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi and Yami had discovered that they could separate, and Yami could live in his own body, but when Yugi was at school, they preferred to share.

"Jou? Why aren't you going inside?"

Jounouchi sighed, and went into the classroom. He was going to get it now. And, sure enough….

"KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!"

Yes, this was indeed a really, really bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Ok! Here's the second chapter! This one is a _little_ short, but please bear with me! By the way, sorry if they all seem OOC. That's just my way!

Disclaimer: (Which I forgot to put in last time. Oops!) I really own nothing. If I did, Seto and Jou would be together, and Anzu would be at the bottom of the ocean. I would have put her there.

Thanks to Akira of the Twilight and KatrinaKaiba for reviewing!

Akira of the Twilight- Thanks for reviewing! Nah, it's just an infatuation! Would I do that to Seto? Or Yugi for that matter?

KatrinaKaiba- Thank you! I'm glad to hear you like it! I'm nervous as this is my first piece of fan fiction, and I'm not sure how people will react.

Oh! '….' Is someone thinking. "….", talking, okay?

On to the second chapter!

Chapter 2.

Seto Kaiba was feeling guilty. Now, to people that didn't know him, this may not seem strange. Guilt is a natural emotion for most people. But for someone as ruthless as the CEO of Kaiba Corp, guilt was not an emotion he often experienced.

It was all because of that damn mutt! He had looked so sad this morning…

'I wonder why I feel this way?' he thought to himself. 'Usually I love to insult the mutt, and he usually gives as good as he gets! But this morning, he looked so pathetic. Soaking wet, nose bleeding, clothes looking like he'd just pulled them out of a drawer. Which,' Seto smirked, 'he probably had!' He laughed quietly to himself, which brought on another wave of guilt. He knew that Jounouchi had a terrible home life. He knew that Jou's father abused him.

Seto sighed. 'My poor puppy……' He wished he could help the blonde, but he couldn't let people know. He had to keep up his heartless façade……

He couldn't let on……that he……

That he……loved………

Just then, the object of his affections walked silently into the room. Jounouchi looked terrible. Both his eyes were bruised, and his nose was red and sore looking. Seto felt his heart lurch as the blonde looked around warily, then jumped as his name was screamed.

"KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!"

Jou looked up fearfully. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No more excuses, Jounouchi. You have been late an obscene number of times this term. I'm going to have to call your father."

Jou's eyes widened in pure terror. "No, please, I'm sorry, I…"

"That's enough. Go sit down."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at Yugi, who blushed, but bravely continued speaking.

"It wasn't Jou's fault, honest!" Yugi cried desperately. "Please don't call his father!"

Seto sighed. He guessed that Yugi also knew about Jounouchi's abusive father.

Their teacher exhaled impatiently. "I'm afraid that it's school policy, Mr. Motou. Now, go sit down." She paused. "At once!"

As Yugi passed his best friend, Jounouchi gave him a comforting pat on the arm.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll be okay!"

Seto felt his heart wrench again as Jou gave Yugi a brave smile. He knew Jou's father would beat him…

It seemed that Yugi knew it too, because it looked like he was going to cry.

I'm so sorry, this is really short! Please review anyway! I promise the next chapter is longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Okay! Here's the third chapter! Yay! I'm getting reviews! I love my reviewers! Cookies for everyone!

Okay, this chapter is certainly longer than the previous one. Sorry about that, I couldn't write anymore as it would throw the others out of line.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, damnit!

Reviewer Responses.

Jibby: (sniffles) thank you! It's so nice to know that people like my story! Have a cookie!

Puffin: (cringes) yeah, that chapter was far too short! But rest assured! This one is longer! Thanks for your sweet review!

KatrinaKaiba: Yeah, poor Jou. Lol, his situation is going to get a LOT worse before it gets better! I'm so evil! Thanks for the review.

Serena: Thank you so much! Is this fast enough?

Flame Swordswoman: Are you the same Flame Swordswoman who does absolutely amazing Jou and Mai fan art? If so, then I will bow to you! (bows)! One of your pictures is hanging on my wall!

If you aren't, then I'm severely embarrassed…Thanks so much for your comments! Oh, there is SO angst in this chapter. I love Jou-angst! Go Jou-angst! I'm evil! You put me on your C2 community! I'm so happy! (cries). I'll update at least three times a week, if not more, and there's a whole series where this came from! Man, people are going to get so sick of me! Thanks so much for your great review! Sorry about the long reply! It's probably longer than the last chapter, damnit!

Thanks to all you guys! You're great! Okay, here's chapter three!

Chapter 3.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of pain and unease for Jou. Before he knew it, he was saying goodbye to his friends, and heading home. He walked through the pouring rain, once again cursing his bad luck. He was dreading seeing his father, because he was sure to be drunk as usual. And if the school had called……

Jounouchi continued to walk, oblivious of anyone near him. So oblivious, in fact, that he almost walked straight into a very familiar black limo that happened to be passing. The car screeched to a halt, and a window near the back would down. The head of Seto Kaiba appeared, looking shocked and angry.

"What the hell are you doing, mutt! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"  
Jou looked into the furious sapphire eyes of his crush, and realized with a jolt that he didn't care anymore. He'd rather die now than endure one more drunken beating from his father.

"Chance would be a fine thing," he muttered, meaning every word.

A stunned silence met his words. Kaiba cleared his throat uneasily.

"Erm…mutt? Jounouchi? Are you alright?"

Jounouchi looked up, shocked. Was he hearing right? Was Seto Kaiba, the great CEO of Kaiba Corp, the object of his affections for so long now, actually worried about him? He did _look_ concerned……

Jou dismissed these thoughts as ridiculous. Kaiba hated him, always had, and always would.

"Puppy?"

Jou forced himself to look up, and smile. "I'm fine, Seto. Goodbye."

And with that, he walked away. Seto stared after him.

'Did he just call me Seto?'

He vowed to save his puppy once and for all.

It was dark in his apartment when Jou finally got home. The stench of alcohol and sweat almost made him retch, but he held it back, knowing that silence was necessary. He quietly slipped out of his coat, and made his way towards his small room. However, before he got there, he heard a cold, slurring voice coming from right behind him.

"You're late, boy."

Yugi sighed miserably. The events of the day weighed heavily upon his mind. Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yami walking up behind him, until his deep voice made him jump.

"What is wrong, aibou?"

Yugi turned to face his partner, smiling faintly. "Oh, Yami…nothing, I guess…I'm just worried about Jounouchi-kun."

Yami frowned. "Why? What's wrong with Jou?"

Yugi bit his lip. "It's his father. He abuses him, Yami. Jou thinks we haven't noticed, but it's so obvious. He's always bruised somewhere, and he never asks us to come over. I'm so worried!"

Yami took his small lover in his arms, and held him. Yugi felt the spirit's next words rumbling through his chest.

"His own father hurts him?"

"I…I think so…"

Yami was silent for a while. Then, he spoke. "Okay, aibou, give him time to get home, then call him. Invite him over."  
Yugi shook his head. "His phone doesn't work."

"And you don't know where he lives?"

"No…"

The small boy started to cry quietly. Yami hushed him.

"First thing tomorrow morning, aibou. We'll help him."

Yugi hoped desperately that this was true.

Jou's heart froze in terror. He slowly turned around to meet the enraged face of his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I…"

His father interrupted. "Don't give me any of that shit, boy. The school called me earlier. You were late again."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't give me any excuses, you piece of shit!"

Jou cringed as his father began to scream at him. He knew how this was going to end.

"Please, Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late, it's just that…"

He was cut off by his father's fist hitting his face. He cried out and stumbled backwards, hitting the wall as his father continued to punch him. A fist connected with his already sore nose, and he thought he was going to faint.

"Please! Please stop!"

Paying no attention to his son's pleas, Jou's father continued to beat him, eventually sending him crashing to the floor. Jou heard a sickening crunch as his father kicked him in the ribs, and a burning pain made him shriek in agony.

Eventually, his father relented, and stepped back, breathing heavily. Jou looked up with pleading, honey-colored eyes. His father spat at him, and pointed to the door.

"Get out of my house."

Jounouchi staggered to his feet, and limped as fast as he could out of the front door. He could only think of one place to go. He had to go find Yugi……

NOOOOOO! I can't believe I did that! (cries). Poor, poor Jou! Please review with kind words to help him feel better!


	4. Chapter 4

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Chapter four! Woo! Grr, it keeps getting rid of my page breaks for some reason, so if you notice that there seems to be no space in between sections, ignore it!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Sigh. Okay, I own absolutely nothing but a lot of fanart and a tiny little Seto and Jou made of plasticine that I created. They're very frightening, and are just blobs, really. They don't even have features! Or hair! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now.

Reviewer Responses: Thank you all so, so much for reviewing! You make my day!

stellaluve: I am so sorry! I didn't get your review until after I posted that! Which is weird…yeah, it's easy to feel bad for poor, poor Jou. I hope you like this chapter!

Raelyn-Mage: (notices the tears and feels monumentally awful) I'm sorry! I do feel bad! I will save him! Or a certain blue-eyed brunette will!

Jibby: Thanks for comforting me! It is for the story, but I feel so mean! Aw, thank you! You're so sweet! I hope you like this chapter!

Nanashi: Do you know, I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! You're so kind! This chapter is for you, 'k? Hope you like it!

KatrinaKaiba: Mwa ha ha! I have the power! Yeah, I am mean! Don't worry though, it will get better! Not yet, but…soon!

astalder27: Aw! That's such a sweet thing to say! Thanks for your sweet review! I hope you like this chapter!

okami wind: What a pretty name! Yeah, sorry about that! The next in the series is mostly romance, with a little humor and minimal angst! Thanks for your review!

maggiemay: Aw! Thanks! It's great to get positive feedback! I hope you like this chapter!

o.o: Lol, I'm so sorry! It's about to get worse too! Thank you so much for your review!

mooopower: Lol gotta love that name! Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: Hooray! I love your fanart! Yeah, I have your 'Rage of the Phoenix' picture in a frame on my wall. And people say I'm weird! Lol!

Aw, thank you, I'm so glad you like it! Yes, I have read your story! It's brilliant! Unfortunately, I can't review (damn this computer!), so I will now! So…good…love how you did Seto's death! It was so haunting! I loved it!

Thank you so much for your great review! I hope you like this chapter!

Phew! On with chapter four! MAJOR Seto OOC-ness, but I don't care! Woo! Let's just say a radioactive compassion spider bit him! Permanently!

Chapter 4.

Seto looked morosely out of the window. He just kept thinking about his poor abused puppy, and what may be happening to him right now……

Eventually, he could stand it no longer. He pulled on his white trench coat, and ran down the stairs. He left a note for Mokuba, who was spending the evening at a friend's house, and walked out of the door.

It was extremely cold outside. Seto shivered, and pulled his coat closer around him. He knew vaguely where Jounouchi's apartment was, having secretly followed him home on many occasions, so he headed in that direction.

He was worried. Worried about what Jou's father was doing to him. Jounouchi had never mentioned anything about his father to anyone, but he often came to school with new bruises, and new excuses as to how they got there. He didn't fool anyone anymore. Seto sighed. Jou was either extremely brave, or just plain stupid to not tell anyone. He settled on the thought that Jou was very brave; it took a great deal of courage to live with an abusive parent.

"I should know," he muttered to himself.

His dark thoughts were interrupted as he caught sight of a figure staggering in his direction. A very familiar figure.

His heart lurched as he recognized his puppy in a terrible state. Jou was clutching his stomach, and limping.

Seto's eyes widened as Jounouchi stopped, and started to fall to the ground. He ran forward and caught the blonde before he hit the cold concrete. Jou looked awful close up. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, and he looked like he had extreme difficulty breathing. His mouth was leaking a little blood, which was a really bad sign. Tears were gently falling from tired honey eyes.

"Oh my God…Jounouchi…" Seto felt tears spring to his own eyes. "Jou, puppy…can you hear me? What happened to you?"

Jou looked up, seeming to only just notice that he had stopped walking. His eyes widened slightly as he saw who held him so gently. "Se…to? Help…it hurts, Seto…"

Seto closed his eyes to stop the tears escaping. "Its okay, Jou. I'll help you."

"Didn't…know…you cared…"

Seto smirked at Jou's response. "Quiet, mutt, or I'll leave you here."

Jou laughed. It quickly turned into a harsh cough, and blood spattered from his lips. Seto quickly wiped it away. "Oh, puppy……don't worry, I……I'll get you help, I swear."

Jou smiled, and gave way to the irresistible darkness flickering at the edge of his vision. The last thing he saw before everything turned black was Seto's anxious face.

Seto realized that Jou had fallen unconscious, and breathed a soft sigh of relief. Now he could help his puppy without the worry of causing him pain. He lifted the blonde duelist into his arms, and wondered what to do.

'I can't take him to hospital. It's too far away. As is my mansion……' he thought to himself. 'Where would Jou feel safe……I know! Yugi's game shop!'

Seto started to run, noticing that Jounouchi was far too light for his age. He realized angrily that his puppy's father probably spent what little money they had on alcohol instead of food. He soon reached the Kame Game Shop, and banged on the door with his elbow. The door opened, and there stood Sugoroku Motou, Yugi's grandfather and the owner of the game shop. Sugoroku, always polite, smiled at Seto, then noticed the still figure in his arms.

"Oh, dear Lord, Jounouchi…" he gasped. "What happened to him!"

"I have reason to believe that his father did this to him." Seto said softly. Sugoroku nodded sadly.

"Please bring him inside, Seto."

The brunette nodded, and brought the shivering boy into the warmth and calm of the Motou house. Yugi's grandfather helped Seto to lay the injured blonde down on the couch.

"I'll get Yugi and Yami." He said softly, and left Seto to watch over Jou. He gently brushed the golden hair from his puppy's sweating forehead. He laced his long fingers through the shining locks, a tender, desperate gesture that would have brought tears to the eyes of anyone watching. He sighed. How he had dreamed of running his hands through this hair…but in a very different situation.

'Jou……' he thought to himself. 'Please be okay…'

He moved his warm hand to Jou's pale, cold one, trying to warm him up a little. Jounouchi was so cold…who knew how long he had been out in the freezing weather?

He heard the door open behind him, and spun around. Yugi stood in the doorway, an expression of complete and total horror on his face.

"Jounouchi…"

Seto stood back as Yugi ran to his best friend, starting to sob, and frantically calling his name.

"Jounouchi? Jounouchi-kun? Jou! Can you hear me? JOUNOUCHI!" he sobbed desperately, kneeling down next to the still form.

Seto could clearly understand why Yugi was so frightened. Jou looked like he was about to give up and die any second. He was deathly pale, covered in cuts and bruises, and icy cold. His breathing was harsh, and choked, and blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

Seto bit his lip, holding back more tears. In an unusual (but not impossible) show of compassion, he put his hand gently on Yugi's trembling shoulder. To his surprise, his long time rival (well…sort of) spun around and hugged him, burying his head in Seto's chest. The brunette boy wasn't sure how to react, but his own misery drew him to place his arms gently around the sobbing form. He tried his best to comfort Yugi, until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and handed the sobbing teen over to his grandfather. Seto heard the door open, and saw Yami stride in, and catch sight of Jou. The spirit's eyes widened and he ran to the couch where his best friend lay.

"Oh no, Jounouchi!" he cried. He knelt beside Jou and closed his eyes. A brief glow surrounded them both, and he gasped. He stood, and turned to everyone in the room.

"Jounouchi is in a very bad way…if he doesn't get help, he will die…"

There was complete silence in the small room, broken only by the harrowing sound of Jounouchi struggling to breathe. Then, Yugi broke away from his grandfather's embrace and ran to Jou, wailing in despair. Yami caught him, and held the grief-stricken boy against his chest. Yugi struggled for a moment, then let himself be hugged.

Seto turned to Yugi's grandfather, shock dulling his eyes. "Please…call an ambulance…"

Sugoroku nodded and ran out of the room. Seto looked at Jounouchi, who had shifted, and was beginning to wake up. He moved quickly over to the couch as Jou's eyes opened slowly. The blonde boy looked around, and his exhausted amber gaze rested on Seto. He smiled a little, and Seto ran to him.

"Puppy…are you okay!"

Yami and Yugi knelt beside their best friend. Yami felt the blonde's pulse, and Yugi held Jou's trembling hand.

Jounouchi sounded like he was trying to speak, but started to cough up blood instead, which Seto gently wiped away. Jou looked at each of the people surrounding him, and started to speak quietly.

"Yugi……Yami…Seto…thank you……good………bye…………"

His eyes slid closed, and his rasping breath slowed…then……

Stopped.

Wah! JOU! Erm…don't kill me for the cliffhanger…heh heh……all I can say is that this is not the end! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Hooray! It's the fifth chapter! Another case of OOC-ness, in the character of Yami Bakura (who I'll just call Bakura, 'k). I just can't stand seeing him so mean! I like Bakura! ;;

Ooh! Also, I have a request! I would absolutely LOVE to see some fanart of this story, other than what I've done, so if anyone feels like doing any…as a big favor? I'll love you forever!

Disclaimer: Grr. I don't own anything.

Reviewer Responses: Yay! So many lovely people have reviewed!

KatrinaKaiba: I'm so sorry! I had to do that! Please forgive me!

merissala: I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter! The title refers to the Green Day song I used in the first chapter, which I also don't own (looks nervously at lawyers gathered around her). It's also referring to Jou wishing that someone would save him. Cheesy, I know.

Jibby: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Oh, thanks! You're so nice! You think it could? Hooray! Yeah, I don't think 4Kids would like it. ; ; Thank you so much for your beautifully inspirational review!

astalder27: I'm so sorry for the cliffie! Aw, thanks so much! You're really sweet! I hope you like this chapter!

Rose Goddess of the Dead: Wow! What a brilliant name! (hides behind couch) I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Just read the chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: Oh, thanks! You're so sweet! I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Everyone, go check out Flame Swordswoman's art on fanart central! Go!

Aw, I'm so glad you like it! Grr, no I haven't seen the Japanese version of that episode! Do you know where I can find it! I LOVE THAT EPISODE! 61 seconds! Noooo! Jounouchi!

Okay guys, here's chapter five!

Oh, by the way…

**_Blah_** - is Yami to Yugi through the mind link.

**Blah** - is Yugi to Yami, 'k?

Chapter 5.

Ryou Bakura and his yami, erm……Bakura, walked to the Kame Game Shop, hand in hand. The white haired teen had decided to visit Yugi and Yami, and had 'persuaded' Bakura to accompany him, though he had complained all the way. Ryou smirked as his yami started yet again.

"Ryou, I just don't get _why_ we have to go see Yugi and Yami! You saw them earlier, at school! Besides, I thought we could do…" he nuzzled his hikari's neck. "…other things."

Ryou pushed Bakura so that he stumbled. "Stop it, Bakura. Be good!"

Bakura grumbled good naturedly, and kissed his boyfriend. They had reached the Kame Game Shop, when they noticed an ambulance parked outside. Ryou gasped, and began to run, Bakura following soon after. The door was wide open, so they ran inside. Desperate sobbing could be heard coming from the living room, so they threw open the door, and burst inside.

Ryou and Bakura stared in shock as they beheld the scene before them. Yugi was cradled in Yami's arms, there were two paramedics attempting to resuscitate an unconscious and bloody Jou, and strangest of all, a distraught Seto Kaiba being held back by Yugi's grandfather. Sugoroku looked like he was going to be thrown back any second. Bakura ran over, and seized Kaiba from the old man, gripping him tightly.

"What happened!" he growled. "And I swear, by Ra, if you had anything to do with this, I'll…"

"Stop, Bakura!" cried Ryou. Bakura reluctantly released his hold on Kaiba, who glared at him. The spirit looked worriedly at the blonde on the couch. He tolerated all of Ryou's friends, but he actually liked Jou. The boy was so brave, and he had helped Ryou on many occasions.

He went to his boyfriend, who then asked softly what had happened. Yami uttered two words.

"His father."

The two paramedics then shouted to everyone. "He's breathing!"

Everyone turned to the couch. Jou was indeed breathing again, but it was still extremely labored. The paramedics lifted him carefully onto a stretcher, and took him to the ambulance waiting outside. They loaded him inside gently, and then turned to the concerned group assembled around the vehicle.

"Would one of you like to go with him? I think he definitely needs a friend right now." One asked soothingly. Yami looked at the sobbing boy in his arms, realizing that Yugi was in no condition to go. He handed Yugi to his grandfather, and stepped forward. "I will go with him."

Seto was about to object, when he realized that the last thing Jou needed was for all of them to get into a fight. He nodded to Yami, who was watching for his reaction.

The spirit got into the ambulance, and crouched beside Jounouchi. The female paramedic turned to him as they began to drive off.

"Talk to him. He might be able to hear you, you know."

Yami nodded. He spoke quietly to Jou as the paramedic worked on him.

"Jounouchi…I don't know if you can hear me…but we're all very worried about you. Even Seto Kaiba! He's the one who brought you to us when…you know…" He struggled to talk around the suddenly painful lump in his throat. A wave of guilt flowed through him, stabbing him in the heart.

"Oh, Jou……I'm so sorry…I should have known something was wrong…I should have saved you…"

He bowed his head, resting it on his arms, and sniffed.

"Please get better, Jounouchi…"

A weak voice answered his pleas.

"What'cha talkin' about, Yami? I'll be fine…" Yami lifted his head to see Jou blinking at him.

"JOU!"

The injured blonde boy winced. "Ow, not so loud!"

Yami chuckled, tears still coursing down his face. "Sorry, Jou. How do you feel?"

"Like a bus hit me."

The female paramedic, seemingly astonished that he was awake, asked him some questions. Jou responded, rasping slightly. Yami didn't notice what they were saying, as he was sending a telepathic message to Yugi.

_**Aibou?**_

He felt Yugi's surprise and fear through their mind link.

**Yami! What's wrong! Is it Jounouchi!**

Yami made sure he sent reassurance through his next words. **_Its okay, aibou, he's okay! He's talking to the paramedic right now!_**

He felt Yugi's immense relief, and smiled softly. Jou looked over, and smiled weakly back at him. Yami reached over, and gently took his hand, wishing that he could transfer some of the comfort that Yugi felt to the injured blonde.

(Page break! I have to put it in words, 'cos they keep running off somewhere!)

Yugi sighed in immense relief as Yami told him of Jou's condition. He turned to the group of worried people gathered behind him.

"He's awake! He's gonna be okay!"

Everyone looked relieved.

"Thank God," muttered Ryou.

Seto looked at Yugi. "We should go to him, make sure he has people who care about him at his side."

"Like you, Kaiba?"

Everyone turned to Bakura, noting that his eyes were narrowed in fury.

"Since when have you cared about Jounouchi, Seto Kaiba?"

Seto narrowed his own eyes. "I could ask the same of you, Bakura."

"Any friend of Ryou's is a friend of mine."

Seto laughed harshly. "Pull the other one, Thief King."

Bakura winced at the use of his old nickname. "Those days are behind me."

"Of course they are." Seto replied sarcastically.

Bakura snarled, and stepped closer to the brunette.

"You'll regret that, you…"

"STOP IT!"

The two arguing men looked at Yugi, whose face was flushed with anger.

"Jounouchi doesn't need this! I don't need it! Now, both of you, shut up, and don't take your concern out on each other!"

The normally soft spoken Yugi panted, then regained his composure, chasing away the rage he felt.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

He was interrupted by Seto.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry, Bakura. I'm just scared, I suppose."

Everyone was surprised by this revelation. The great Seto Kaiba, scared? Worried about the very person that he loved to torment, and seemed to loathe?

Bakura nodded curtly, and turned to his hikari. "We should go to the hospital."

Ryou nodded his agreement. Yugi's grandfather offered to take them to the hospital, but Yugi declined.

"You need to stay here, Grandpa! Please, could you call Anzu and Honda for me?"

Sugoroku nodded gently. "Of course, Yugi. I'll tell them."

He watched as Seto used Yugi's cell phone to call for his limo, and went inside to inform Honda and Anzu.

Okay! That's the end of this chapter! Oh, by the way, the relationship between Yami and Jou in this chapter is strictly brotherly, 'k? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Whoa. Chapter six. Raise your hand if you didn't think I would get this far! (raises own hand).

Wow! It's snowing! As soon as I've uploaded this, I'm gonna go play in the snow! Yay! Ahem.

Disclaimer: The head fell off of my plasticine Jou, so I don't even own that anymore. ;; Nor do I own anything else. Ooh! Except the nurse, I own her!

Reviewer Responses: Whoa, you guys are good to me!

PEGASUS052087: Calm down! It's okay, see? Yep, he's ok! (evil grin). For now, at least! Mwa ha ha! I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing!

Raelyn-Mage: I wish I had Seto and Jou plushies. ;; Plasticine breaks too easily, damnit! I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rose Goddess of the Dead: Evil bunnies! Don't do it! I'll update! See, here I go, updating! Hope you like this chapter! 'Cos I'm for it if you don't! ;;

okami wind: There we go, I didn't kill him! Would I do that? (Evil Leprechaun on my shoulder- Probably. Me- Quiet you! Stop giving away plotlines!) Ooh, a cookie! Yeah, Seto's SO ooc, but I find it cute! Hope you like this one! o.o Please don't let the vampire plushies get me!

Flame Swordswoman: Hooray! You like it! Lol, would I DARE kill him? After all the threats I've had! Oh well, I may still do it!

Heh heh, there IS Seto/Jou in this chapter! How did you know? I so HAD to recommend your art! It's so beautiful! (WARNING! Shameless hinting alert!) And if you were to, say, create something for this story, well, I'd love you forever!

Where do I go for the manga? I so love the manga; I keep buying it! Yay!

I don't know how to use IRC! Please help me! ;;

Oh, you're gonna try e-mailing it to me? I think my address is on my profile.

Hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for the review!

Jibby: Aw, don't worry! He's alive! Lol, yeah, Yami and Seto are pretty cool in this story! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

astalder27: Aw, thank you for reviewing! Lol, that is a strange picture, but I wanted to show that Seto isn't always really nice in this story! Hope you like this chapter!

KatrinaKaiba: Hooray! I redeemed myself! Woo-hoo! Yeah, I liked that fight when I was writing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Well, here's chapter six for your enjoyment!

Chapter 6.

Anzu blinked her soft blue eyes, and struggled to stay awake. She was doing her homework for that night and, well, there was a lot of it. She ran her hands through her dark hair, and tried to concentrate. Her boyfriend sure wasn't making it any easier.

Right on cue, her boyfriend, Hiroto Honda, wrapped his arms around her, staring at his girlfriend with dancing hazel eyes.

"C'mon, Anzu, quit doing your homework," he whined. "Lets do something _fun_!"

Anzu giggled, but pretended to be stern. "Hey, just because you don't care about your schoolwork, it doesn't mean that I don't, you know!" She stood up from her seat, and put her arms around his neck. "Although, I could be persuaded, if it's something fun! What did you have in mind…..Oh!" She realised exactly what he was talking about as he began to nuzzle her neck. She laughed, and gave him a kiss.

Just at that moment, their fun was interrupted by the phone ringing. Anzu untangled herself from Honda, who complained at the loss of contact, and ran to answer it.

"Moshi moshi? Oh, hello, Mr Motou! How are you?" she chirped pleasantly. Honda sat on the couch behind her, smiling at her cheeriness. He watched her expression go from pleasant to horrified. He knew something was terribly wrong when tears started to drip down her cheeks. He stood and went to her, sliding his hand into hers. Anzu gripped it, and spoke to Yugi's grandfather.

"So he'll be okay? He might not! Oh God…..okay…..okay, we'll go now. Goodbye, Mr Motou."

She hung up the phone, and sat down heavily. Honda sat next to her, and put his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace, and began to cry.

Honda glanced at her worriedly, and tilted her head up so that his eyes met hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Anzu looked him in the eyes. "It's Jounouchi," she wept. "He's in the hospital, he's in real trouble! He might be dying!"

Honda stood abruptly. He walked to the wall, and punched it viciously. "That…._idiot_….what's he gotten himself into now!"

Anzu was about to protest at her boyfriend's harsh behaviour, when she noticed the tears running down his face. She realised that he didn't mean a word he said; he was just incredibly frightened.

"Honda." She said quietly. He turned around, and she was shocked to see the look of absolute despair on his face.

"Oh, Honda…." She gently hugged him. "Come on, we should go to the hospital…okay?"

"Okay…stupid Jou…he'll be okay…right?"

Anzu sighed. She couldn't stand seeing her usually strong boyfriend break down like this. She wanted to reassure him.

"Yeah." She whispered. "Yeah, he'll be fine…"

Oh God, she hoped so.

Yami, meanwhile, was sitting by himself in the hospital waiting room. He was anxiously waiting for more news of Jou, who the doctor told him had four severely broken ribs. He sighed impatiently, and wondered where everyone was.

Right on cue, he heard a panicked shout from behind him.

"Yami!"

He turned around to see Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Bakura, and Ryou running towards him. He held his arms out, and Yugi leapt into them.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Only that he has four badly broken ribs. And that he is suffering from being outside in the cold for too long."

Yugi looked down. "But he'll be okay?"

Yami smiled. "I'm sure that they would have told us otherwise, aibou."

Yugi sighed, and pulled away from his koi. He sat down on one of the hard hospital chairs, and put his head in his hands. Seto turned to Yami, and whispered to him. Yami nodded, and went to his hikari, giving him a hug.

At that moment, two others ran into the room. Seto laughed as he recognised Honda and Anzu, more of Jounouchi's friends. He wasn't particularly fond of either of them. Honda was a loudmouth who got into fights too easily (a lot like Jou, he realised. Although, unlike Jou, he seemed to have nothing underneath). Anzu was famous for her 'friendship speeches', nauseating little sermons that made Seto sick to his stomach.

He shuddered. He loved Jou, he could learn to like innocent little Yugi, he tolerated Yami, Ryou, and Bakura, but these two……that's where he drew the line.

Almost as if he could read Seto's thoughts, Honda looked up from talking quietly to Yugi. His eyes met Seto's, and he narrowed them in disgust.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" he growled, his voice dangerously low.

Seto gave his trademark smirk. This seemed to anger Honda, who strode towards him in a way that could be mistaken as 'big trouble' by anyone who didn't know better.

He reached Seto, and grabbed his shirt.

"Why are you here, moneybags?" he snarled.

Seto met his furious gaze evenly. "I came to make sure Jounouchi was alright." He said calmly.

Honda let go abruptly. "Like you even care. You're probably the one that did this to him."

Seto's cerulean eyes burned with an icy fury. Not many things made him truly angry, but someone implying that he would inflict serious harm on his puppy…

He drew back his fist, then sent it flying into that irritating, angry face. Honda, surprised by the sudden attack, fell backwards and landed in a heap on the cool tiles. Seto heard Anzu's shrill scream of surprise, and felt strong arms restrain him. He guessed that it was Ryou's yami, and struggled against him.

"Let me go, Bakura!"

Yami strode up to the fighting brunette, and brought his face up close to him.

"Kaiba, calm down. I know you're angry, but Honda doesn't mean what he's saying."

"Like hell I don't." came the angry mutter from the floor. Anzu shushed her boyfriend, calming him down.

Yami continued to talk to Seto, attempting to calm his rage.

"Jou doesn't need this. He is fighting his own battle, and will continue to do so for some time. He'll never forget this day, and neither will we. We need to be here for him, and not fight amongst ourselves."

Oddly enough, these words were succeeding in calming Seto down. He nodded gently, and Bakura let him go.

Meanwhile, Yugi had been explaining to Anzu and Honda what had happened.

Anzu looked shocked. "You mean…Kaiba saved Jounouchi? But I thought he hated him!"

Yugi stared at her. "Come on, Anzu! Isn't it obviously how he really feels?"

She looked confused. "But……oh!" She giggled. "It all makes sense now!"  
Honda looked at her like she was insane. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed again. "Seto's in love with Jou!"

Honda's mouth fell open.

"WHAAAAAT!"

Yugi desperately clamped his hand over the brown haired boy's mouth. "Sshhhh, Honda!"

Honda continued to yell, his shouts muffled by Yugi's hand. Anzu decided to take over. She pulled his ear.

"Shut up, baka!" She looked back to Yugi. "Does Jou feel the same way?"

Yugi nodded. "I think so. I always catch him staring at Kaiba in class."

Anzu squealed. "This is so cute!"

Honda broke away from Yugi's hold. "I'll tell you what it is…"

"QUIET!"

Everyone in the waiting room turned to stare at Yugi, who steadily went red. Luckily, he was saved by a nurse coming into the room.

"Does anyone here know a Katsuya Jounouchi?"

She was astonished at the amount of people that stood.

"Erm, is one of you Seto?"

Seto walked forward. "I am."

The nurse smiled. "He wants to see you."

Seto was shocked, but followed the nurse anyway. He shuddered as he walked down the long, cool corridor, remembering his hatred of hospitals.

The red-haired nurse, who looked to only be a couple of years older than him, led him to a small private room. She stopped him before he went inside, and looked up at him, her soft brown eyes large and pleading.

"Please, Mr Kaiba, don't say anything to upset him. He's in a very fragile state of mind right now." She looked down and sighed. "I don't blame him, the poor boy…"

Seto nodded to reassure the young woman. She smiled gratefully at him, and opened the door, calling softly to the frightened blonde, laying wired up in the bed.

"Katsuya, I brought your friend to see you, okay sweetie?"

Jounouchi nodded. The nurse smiled again, and left the two boys alone. Seto looked at Jou, taking in his condition. The two stood silently, each waiting for the other to speak. Eventually, Jou broke the silence.

"Please sit down, Seto."

Seto walked to the chair next to his puppy's bed, and sat down gingerly. Jou looked at him nervously, then began to speak, his voice shaking.

"Seto, I want to thank you for finding me. If you hadn't of been there, I….I….well, you know what would have happened. You saved me….thank you….so much."

Jou started to cry quietly, overcome by his feelings. Seto gasped at his words, and reached out to clasp Jou's shoulder.

"It's okay, puppy. It's the least I could do for you…"

Jou looked up in surprise, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Seto gave him a rare smile, and turned to leave the small room. A small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Seto…wait…"

He turned back to Jou. "What's wrong?"

"I…I……"

Seto walked back to Jou's side. "What, puppy, what?"

Jou hung his head. Seto grabbed his shoulders.

"What!"

"I'm…..I'm in love with you, Seto Kaiba."

Seto was stunned. Jounouchi, the man he'd loved ever since Battle City, had just said the words he'd been hoping, _praying_ to hear. He couldn't speak.

Jou mistook his silence for anger, and cowered.

"I'm sorry! Please, don't be angry with me! You can taunt me all you like, just…just…"

Seto's icy blue eyes softened. "Puppy," he murmured gently. "I love you too."

Jou looked up in shock. "Y…you do! I…but…I thought…I was…you do!"

Seto grinned. "You're so cute when you ramble…" he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to the blonde's soft lips. Jou stiffened in surprise, then relaxed against the brunette.

A muffled cheering was heard outside. The door opened, and all of Jou's friends came pouring in. Seto and Jou broke apart and looked at the crowd in surprise. They all looked strangely ecstatic. Yugi and Yami had huge smiles on their faces, Ryou and Bakura were laughing, and Anzu was clasping her hands together, and saying "Aw!" over and over again. Even Honda had a grin on his face, though it looked somewhat strained.

Bakura stopped laughing long enough to say "Well, thank Ra you've finally admitted it! We've been waiting for months!"

Seto gave everyone a trademark glare, and Jou sweatdropped.

"You ALL knew!" he cried. "I had a feeling that Yug' knew, but ALL of you!"

Yugi giggled, and the red-haired nurse came back inside. She balked at all the people in the tiny room.

"What is this!" she cried. "All but one of you, out now!"

Everyone turned to leave, including Seto. Jou reached out and grabbed his sleeve, his eyes pleading.

"Stay with me?" he begged.

Seto could see that Jou was frightened of being alone. "Okay pup." He whispered, kissing Jou's head softly. He would stay forever if he had to….


	7. Chapter 7

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Yay! Chapter seven! Painfully short, though. Oh well. I have an extremely important notice: - this chapter, heck, this whole story, is dedicated to Flame Swordswoman, a wonderful person and artist! She's created an absolutely beautiful piece of art for this story, and as soon as I get the link, I'll put it up here! I'd like everyone to commend her for it!

Disclaimer: Same old. I own nothing.

Reviewer Responses: You guys are beautiful! (sniff).

Flame Swordswoman: See that? This whole thing is dedicated to you! You have my eternal gratitude for the picture! It's so amazing! And it fits right in! You didn't exaggerate, it's just right! Anything I can do for you, I will! You only have to ask. Man, I am SO happy!

Thanks for the e-mail about IRC! I got it! So…many…thanks……

Don't worry, Jou won't die….in this fic anyway! Don't forget I have a whole series in which to torture him!

Once again, thank you so, so much! Hope you like this chapter!

Raelyn-Mage: YAY! The plushies! Thank you so much! (kisses them). Hooray! You liked it! Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this one!

astalder27: I'm glad you liked it! It was sweet when they kissed! I was grinning like an idiot when I wrote that! Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reviewing!

Okami Kaze: Oh, they were SO eavesdropping! Lol, I would love to kill Anzu off, but I don't care about her enough to make her death an issue! Although, there IS a whole series where this one came from, so maybe you'll get lucky!

Aw! It was cute, huh? I liked it while I was writing it! Thanks for your lovely review! Hope you like this one!

FireieGurl: Aw, thanks! I'm glad they're together too! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your sweet review!

Okay! Here's a very short chapter seven! The next one is long, I promise!

Chapter 7.

"So he'll be okay, nii-sama?"

Seto smiled at the concern in his little brother's voice. Mokuba had always liked Jou, and was always pressuring his big brother to make a move. Needless to say, Mokuba was ecstatic when Seto told him that he had kissed Jou!

"He should be fine, Mokuba. But I'm going to stay with him tonight. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Seto! When he gets better, he should stay with us!"

Seto grinned. "He should indeed, Mokuba."

He winced as his brother's excited squeals reached his ears. "Mokuba. MOKUBA! Can I trust that you'll be okay?"

"You sure can, nii-sama!"

"Thank you, Mokuba. Go to bed at a reasonable hour. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Seto!"

Seto hung up the phone, the faint trace of a smile staying on his face. He made his way back to Jou's room, stopping briefly on the way to look out of the window. Snow was now falling heavily, and he felt shaky with relief that he had found Jou, and that his puppy wasn't still out there. He shuddered when he realised what would have happened to Jounouchi if he had not been rescued. He didn't think he'd be able to live without the blonde boy…not anymore. He had been lucky – this time. Who knew what horrors awaited them both in the future?

Brushing away these thoughts, he entered Jou's room. Looking at his golden puppy, he smiled. Jou was sitting up in bed with a sketchbook in his lap. His beautiful honey-coloured eyes darted back and forth, as his strong hand sketched a smooth line across the page. He had a half smile on his battered face, and looked peaceful and content.

Seto didn't want to disturb the injured teen, but he couldn't ignore him.

"What are you drawing, pup?"

Jou looked up, startled. He pushed the sketchbook out of sight. "Nothin'."

Seto laughed, His lover had an unmistakable pout on his gorgeous, albeit bruised, features. He moved closer. "Come on, let me see your drawings!"

The blonde shook his head frantically. "No!"  
"Why?"

Jou looked down. "You'll laugh."

Seto felt a strong rush of love for the embarrassed boy opposite him. "I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jounouchi reached under the blankets on his bed, and pulled out a beautiful red book. He handed it to Seto, and proceeded to hide his face. The brunette boy flicked through the pages. He didn't laugh. He had never felt less like laughing in his entire life.

The pictures were amazing. They mostly featured Seto, in fantastic detail, coloured perfectly. They were drawn after Battle City, which suggested Jou had realised his feelings at around the same time as Seto had. He gasped at the images he was seeing, never having seen such lifelike drawings.

"These are amazing, puppy."

Jou smiled shyly, and Seto continued to look through the book. He smiled softly at some pictures of himself and Jou, and grinned outright at other pictures of Jou goofing around with his friends. He particularly liked one that featured his puppy seemingly having just won a duel against Yami, who was looking decidedly annoyed.

He continued to flick through until he came to the second to last page. This one featured Jou sitting against a wall, hugging his knees to his chest. The look on the drawn Jou's face was one of utter despair, tears falling from his eyes. The picture was drawn in harsh charcoal, illustrating Jou's distaste for himself and his life. Evil looking shadows crept in from the sides, ready to devour the fragile teen. It was dated two days ago.

Seto felt like his heart had been ripped in two. The picture made him feel like his puppy was to be taken from this world, and thrust into a land of terror and pain. Which, he realised, was probably normal to Jounouchi.

"Oh Jou…." He whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. Jou looked up worriedly, and placed a trembling hand on Seto's shoulder.

"It's not gonna be like that anymore," he said hurriedly, reassuring the brunette teen. "Turn over."

Seto obeyed, and felt relief fill his heart once again. This picture was similar, but done in soft shades of colour. The Jou in the picture still cried, but looked hopeful too. Instead of the creepy shadows, Seto saw himself enclosed in a heart, with Yugi and the rest of Jou's friends and his sister Shizuka surrounding him. The heading "This is what I live for" was on the top of the page, written in Jou's messy handwriting.

He smiled softly. "It's beautiful, Jou. Really."

He leant over to Jou, and kissed him lightly. Jou responded by leaning into Seto's embrace, but then winced in pain. Seto clutched him to prevent him falling.

"What is it?"

He helped Jou to lie down gently.

"It's just…..my ribs…I'll be okay."

Seto stared at him, concern evident in his clear cerulean eyes. "Are you sure, pup? Maybe you should go to sleep now."

Jou glanced at his lap. "I can't." he muttered, his voice sounding ashamed.

"Why not, Jou?"

Jou looked up, tears falling from his beautiful eyes. "When I sleep, I remember."

Not for the first time that night, Seto felt his heart break a little. He took his puppy's hands in his own. Jou looked up, hope evident in his face.

"I promise you, Jounouchi. I won't leave your side. I promise, puppy."

Jou collapsed into fresh tears, and rested his head on Seto's chest. He said something, his voice muffled by his tears, and Seto's clothes. He kept talking, and Seto could only make out one phrase.

"I love you, Seto…"

He could really get used to hearing that.


	8. Chapter 8

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Woo! Chapter eight! Go me! Beware the dream sequence! It's weird!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.

Reviewer Responses: 

astalder27: Yeah, it was pretty cute, huh? I liked writing it! Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

SpiritPuppyLuvrs: Hi! (waves frantically). Welcome! Yay! I'm glad you like it! Aw, thank you so much! You could see the pictures? Great, you can draw them for me, lol! I'll always welcome fanart! I have talent? Yay! Well, there's a whole series where this one came from!

I will certainly send you an e-mail! Aw, you're so nice! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your lovely review!

Blue-eye Puppy: Hello! Well, you will be able to see a picture of this, by my wonderful friend Flame Swordswoman! As soon as I get the URL, I'll post it so everyone can admire her beautiful work! Oh, thank you! I can promise there will be more kissing, if not in this fic, then in the ones to follow. I have a whole series lined up! Oh, there will be more angst! Don't worry about that! I live to torture my Jou! Yep, the more the better! Thanks for your review! Hope you like this one!

Raelyn-Mage: It is! Yay! Oh, I'll take care of them! (Looks at plushies carefully snuggled together). Mwa ha ha! Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: Aw! You should feel appreciated! That picture was amazing! Would you prefer it if I e-mailed the link to everyone, or shall I post it here? It's your call! So…amazing…

Yep, there's a whole series! The next one is called 'Learn to Fly' (cheesy title alert!) and I'll have it posted within a week! Ooh, gotta love those Jou-torture fics! I'm on your fave author list? Oh! (cries)! I…have something in my eye! (sniff). I feel so loved!

Maybe I'll need more pictures, heh heh. Damnit Emma! Stop hinting! Thanks for your brilliant review! Hope you like this one! Hugs!

KatrinaKaiba: I did! Yay! Thanks for your review! Hope you like this one!

Okami Wind/ Okami Kaze: Man, I love your names! Yep, he can draw himself! Lol, I guess it is easier if you're anime! I wish I was anime, sniff. Aw, thanks for your sweet review! I hope you like this chapter!

Here it is! The elusive Chapter 8!

Chapter 8.

Seto twisted uncomfortably on the hard mattress provided by the hospital. Try as he might, he could_ not_ get to sleep. This thing was torture! He thought longingly of his own bed, so soft and comfortable…

'I hate hospitals,' he thought resentfully. He changed position again, for the hundredth time that night, and fell straight off of his makeshift bed.

Suppressing a screech of rage (where would the dignity in that be?) he defiantly kicked the accursed mattress, pulled on his trench coat, and walked quickly out of the room. He needed air…

Stepping outside, he drew in his breath sharply. It was freezing! Snow was everywhere, covering everything in a sparkling white blanket. Seto smiled softly. Mokuba was sure to be thrilled. No doubt he would bug his older brother to take him ice skating, or something equally as cold and cheerful. He laughed quietly. Jou had been there with his sister the last time they had gone.

His puppy was surprisingly graceful; taking Shizuka into his arms when she protested that she couldn't skate. He had spun around on the glittering ice, laughing as his sister squealed in delight. Seto recalled Mokuba excitedly telling him to watch Jounouchi, knowing full well that his brother didn't need the encouragement. His eyes had been glued to the whirling blonde, cradling his little sister, and laughing like he didn't have a care in the world.

Seto winced as he remembered what had happened next. Jou had turned to view the crowd watching him, and given a tiny bow. Everyone had laughed and clapped, and Jou had grinned brilliantly. Then, he spun again, and caught sight of Seto watching him. He looked extremely surprised, and lost his balance, slipping on the ice and falling backwards. Shizuka landed on top of him, the sharp blade on her skate gliding through his calf. He cried out, and his sister shrieked in shock. The people in the crowd gasped, some screamed as blood poured onto the once pure white ice, staining it a dark crimson. Seto felt his heart lurch as people flocked to the injured blonde, surrounding him.

Mokuba had begged him to do something, so Seto moved up to the crowd of people, shoving them aside, and hearing Mokuba's shocked gasp echoing his own as they beheld the scene before them. Jou was desperately trying to comfort his sobbing little sister, saying that it was nothing. She kept saying she was sorry, and he kissed her on the forehead, telling her not to be sorry, at least he'd get a couple of days off of school!

Seto pulled himself out of his memories, smiling at Jou's need to put his sister's tears before his pain. He turned and walked back inside the hospital, feeling like he could finally sleep.

Jou, meanwhile, was not having a peaceful sleep. He was dreaming.

_He was walking down an extremely long, black corridor, feeling a deep sense of foreboding. There were faint cries coming from far in front of him. Jou felt that he should investigate, as whoever was uttering these moans and cries sounded like they were in extreme pain._

"_Hold on!" he called. "I'm coming to help you! Just hold on!"_

_He walked faster, desperate to find whoever was in trouble._

_The cries turned into screams, shrill wails that spoke of deep despair and pain. He quickened his pace, beginning to run, his feet pounding on the cold ground. Suddenly, he tripped, and fell flat on his face._

'_Damn,' he thought, gingerly getting to his feet. He looked up, and saw what looked like a door through the gloom. Finally reaching it, he grasped the doorknob and turned it, hearing the terrible shrieking getting louder. He wrenched open the door, and saw……_

_Himself……_

_Bruised. Bloody. Broken…_

_Lying there on the ground. In agony. A terrible_

_shadow looming over his fragile body. _

_Flashes…flashes of silver…pure silver in a black room, black with murderous intent…_

_Crimson blood, it's everywhere! I can't exist without it…_

_Cries, agony, screaming, like shattered glass, growing weaker…help me!_

_Weaker…_

_Silence._

_The pitiful heap on the ground ceased moving, stopped his pitiful sobs. Jou watched his mirror image, his hand over his mouth. The image shifted, turning into each one of his friends in turn. Then…_

_He moaned into his palm as the body turned into Seto._

"_No…oh…God…please…NOOOO!"_

_He collapsed to his knees, screaming._

Seto drew nearer to the room where his puppy slept, yawning gently. He reached the door, and was about to open it, when he heard rasping sobs coming from within. He threw open the door just in time to see Jou sit blot upright, and begin to scream. He ran over to the distraught blonde, and saw that he was asleep.

'He's having a nightmare!' Seto thought desperately. He shook his puppy, being careful not to hurt him more than he already was. Jou's eyes snapped open, despair echoing in their honey coloured eyes as they darted around the small room. It seemed as though he was searching for something horrifying. His gaze finally came to rest upon Seto's anxious features. He looked surprised.

"Seto……you're here! You aren't…you aren't…"

He began to cry, leaning into Seto's chest. The brunette boy gently put his arms around his love and sat down next to him on the bed, not being able to bear the sound of his heartbreak.

"It's okay, puppy. I'm here, it's alright…I won't leave you…I'm always going to be here…"

Jou cried harder. "You were all gone! Everyone…you, Yug', Yami…everyone! He took all of you away!"

"Who took us away, Jou? Your father?"

Jounouchi nodded, wailing in grief. Seto stroked the sweaty blonde hair of his koi, gently whispering reassurance to him.

Jou began to cease his heart wrenching cries, and grew quiet in Seto's arms. Eventually, Seto looked down at the smaller boy, and noticed that he was asleep, gently snoring. He smiled, and held onto Jou, feeling that his puppy would need his touch right now. He didn't mind. He was content to hold his koi as long as he was needed.

"I will never leave you," he whispered gently. "Never…"

He softly held Jou for the rest of the night, whispering pointless endearments, and eventually falling into a peaceful sleep; the first one for many long months.


	9. Chapter 9

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Hooray! Chapter 9! Oh dear, there's quite a fair bit of angst in this chapter. Poor Jou…

This is the second to last chapter! Almost finished!

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING.

Reviewer Responses: I love you all!

Soy Sauce: Erm…thanks? Lol, hope you like this one!

okami wind: Yay! I love wolves! Lol, sorry I made the happy ice-skating memory angsty! Oh, don't cry! (hugs). I hope you like this chapter! It's chock-full of angst! Thanks for reviewing!

KatrinaKaiba: Man, I really made people sad with this chapter! I hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!

SpiritPuppyLuvrs: Yay! Thank you so much! Aw, please don't cry! (huggles!) Yay! I love fanart! It makes me feel loved! Lol, don't worry, you don't have to compete! I sent everyone the URL, so please comment on her work! IT'S AMAZING!

I sent the e-mail! Woo! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!

Raelyn-Mage: Aw, he'll be okay! Or not…Yay! THE PLUSHIES! (faints). Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: Yay! I e-mailed everyone! Oh, thank you so much! You're so nice! You're looking forward to the next one? You'll do more art for it! YAY! I LOVE YOUUUU! Ahem…

Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

mooopower: It's cute? Hooray! Aw, thanks for being so sweet! I hope you like this chapter!

astalder27: Lol, it was creepy, huh? It's okay! I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this one!

Okay, here's chapter 9! Everyone, check out the URL I sent you!

Chapter 9.

Jou slowly opened his eyes, feeling strangely warm and content. It took him a few moments to register that he wasn't in his own room, and that he was being held lovingly by…

'Seto!'

He gradually began to recall the events of the previous day. Wincing, he put a hand to his ribs as they made themselves known.

'Oh yeah…'

He gently lay back down, once again relaxing in Seto's hold. He sighed happily. He hadn't felt this safe in a long time. Snuggling into his lover's reassuringly firm chest, he closed his eyes, daydreaming.

He was startled out of this relaxed state by voices outside his door.

"Let me in, you stupid bitch!"

He knew that voice, that awful, harsh voice…

"Sir, I can't let you go in here, Katsuya needs his rest, and you'll just upset him!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, bitch! Get out of my way! I'm gonna get that boy! Get out of my_ way_!"

Jou heard a thud, and a female cry of pain. The door opened violently, slamming against the wall. There, in a towering rage, stood his father. Behind him, he saw the kind, red haired nurse that had taken care of him yesterday, sprawled on the floor, her nose bleeding.

And…

In his father's hand…a…

A…gun…

Jou sat up, his heart hammering painfully. Did his father really want to…kill him?

The man in question waved his arm threateningly. "Thought you'd set the cops on me, you little piece of shit? Huh?"

Jou shook his head desperately. "N…no…"

He certainly wasn't stupid enough to call the police about his father again. The last time he'd done that he had been nine, and his father had managed to talk his way out of it, saying that Jou was only kidding around. Then he'd gotten really mad…

Jou was brought back to the present by his father pushing Seto away from his son, the brunette landing on the floor and being woken abruptly.

"Thought you'd lie did ya, boy? And who's this?" he snarled. "Your little boyfriend?"

"Actually, yes." Seto growled, standing and facing the swaying man. He moved in front of Jou in an attempt to protect him. Jou's eyes widened in shock.

"No…Seto…" he moaned. "Don't try to help, please."

Seto turned to his blonde puppy, disbelief reflected in his beautiful eyes. "Are you crazy, Jou? I'm not going to stand back and let him shoot you!"

Jou's father, thankfully stunned by the revelation that his son was with another man, ignored this emotional exchange. He shook himself out of his stupor, and stepped back a little, raising the gun. He was gonna put a stop to this right now!

"Say goodbye to your whore!" he spat at Jounouchi. His son looked horrified, good, he was gonna shoot that brown haired boy, right now…

He was momentarily distracted as the red haired nurse he had punched viciously earlier and to stand in front of the two boys, spreading her arms.

"I've called the police! They'll be here any second now!" she cried, in a valiant attempt to stop the drunken man pointing a gun at the boy behind her. Her voice shaking, she continued to speak. "You wont hurt either of these boys! They'll lock you up for good!"

Perhaps it was because she was so young, or perhaps it was because she cared for the poor boy who's life had been ruined by this terrible man…Either way, she couldn't stop herself from shouting that he was going to jail, even though her training told her that in this situation it was best to try and calm the hostile person down, or just get out. Anger and pity stopped her from doing either of these things, and she paid the price as she insulted him again.

"You evil scum…"

She was cut off as Jou's father, tired of being slandered by this woman, shot her. The force threw her backwards into Seto, and they both fell. Jou gasped in shock. His father…just shot…a person…

That nurse had been trying to help him…and now she was on the ground, bleeding heavily from a hole in her shoulder.

His father, looking a little shocked by what he'd just done, was pulled back roughly by a police officer that had just entered the room. He was cautioned and put in cuffs, kicking and screaming. Jou wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes were drawn to the crimson liquid on the floor, his ears tortured by the cries of the nurse, his nose assaulted by the smell of blood. Seto sat up, coming to his senses after being winded by the heavy fall. His eyes flew to Jou, checking him over, before coming to rest upon the injured woman, who was being helped by two doctors that had just come in. Knowing that there was nothing he could do for the woman that had saved his life, he turned to his puppy, who looked horrified. He went to Jou, and pulled him into a careful embrace.

"It's okay, Jou…" he muttered as he felt tears against his neck. "It'll be alright. I'm here…"

He felt Jou shuddering against him. "He was gonna shoot you…you could have died…"

Seto held the sobbing boy to him. "I know. But he didn't shoot me, Jou, I'm still here, pup."

He kissed the top of Jou's head.

"I'll always be here…"

The hospital moved Jou to a different room. He wasn't bothered where he went, so he didn't pay much attention as he was taken there in a wheelchair.

He sighed. The two doctors had said that the nurse would be fine, and he was glad, but that didn't erase the pain in his heart. His father was going to be locked up, but, once again, that did nothing to quell his sadness.

'Am a really that awful,' he thought to himself, 'that my own father wants me dead? Not that he's the greatest dad in the world, but…it feels horrible to be so hated……'

He slid under the soft covers on his bed, watched by an anxious Seto. The brunette reached out and patted the Jou-shaped lump reassuringly. Jou smiled a little. 'At least Seto loves me. And my friends. And Shizuka. Maybe…maybe one drunken bastard doesn't matter?'

He sighed. Okay, so it did matter, but he wasn't as sad as he had been a moment ago.

He came out of the blankets, and smiled at his lover, who looked relieved. Seto stood up, and kissed Jou, before walking out of the room, promising the blonde that he'd be back in a minute, he just had to make a call.

He walked to the hospital entrance, and dialled Yugi's number on his cell. Quickly reassuring the frightened boy that Jou was alright, he told Yugi what had just happened, urging him to come to the hospital, as Jou needed his friends. Yugi promised that he'd call the others, and be there within an hour. Seto thanked him politely, and went back to Jou. When he got to the room that his koi was in, he hesitated before going in. Would Jou really want to see him right now?

A gentle call from inside answered his question.

"Seto?"

Seto smiled softly and opened the door. "I'm here pup." He noticed that Jou was sitting up with his sketchbook on his lap. Seto grinned. "Do you want to draw, Jou?"

Jou looked embarrassed. "I…sorta…wanna draw you! If that's okay, Set?

Seto chuckled at the nickname. "Sure Jou. You can draw me."

Jou's eyes lit up. "Cool. I've always wanted to draw you when you knew about it."

He asked Seto to sit in the chair next to the bed, and he began to sketch. Ordinarily, Seto would have found just sitting there for half an hour boring, but he was kept amused by the adorable look on Jou's face. His tongue was sticking out a little ('just like a dog,' thought Seto with interest), and he was concentrating fiercely on his page. Every so often, he'd glance up and find Seto staring at him as he drew, and his face would light up with a truly breathtaking smile.

After an hour's frantic sketching, Jou set down his paper. "Finished!" he called, like he had been in an exam.

Seto grinned. "Let me see then," he said, holding out his hand for the book. Jou smiled and passed it over. "I'm proud of this one! Katsuya Jounouchi's goin' straight to the top!" he boasted.

Seto laughed at his lover's antics, and took a good look at the page. He whistled. "Wow, this is great, Jou!"

And it truly was. Jou had drawn Seto sitting in the chair, looking towards him with a rare smile. Barely visible on his back were two large dragon wings. Beneath the picture, Jou had written 'My Blue-Eyes'.

Seto laughed in delight. "You realise we're going to have to frame this." He told Jou, who chuckled happily.

Just then, they heard voices coming from outside the door. (A/N – That's so the second time I've written that this chapter…)

"Honestly, aibou, I don't know why you wont let me carry that!"

"I've got it, Yami! FOR THE LAST TIME BAKURA, STOP EATING THOSE!"

There were muttered curses and threats of the Shadow Realm coming from a mouth that sounded vaguely full.

Seto groaned, and turned to the wall. "And here comes the Geek Squad…" he muttered, secretly pleased that Jou's friends had come to cheer him up.

The door burst open to reveal Yugi carrying a Red-Eyes plushie that was bigger than he was, Yami, Ryou, Honda, Anzu, and Bakura, who had an 'innocent' look on his face but chocolate smeared around his mouth.

"Hi Jou!" Yugi cried, handing the plushie to Yami and running over to his best friend. Jou held out his arms, and Yugi leapt into them. He snuggled into Jou's neck, and Jou was astonished when he felt his best friend's tears fall onto his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you, Jou!"

"Don't be, Yug'! I'm okay." Jou said softly, desperate to reassure the smaller boy. Yugi stepped back, and wiped his eyes. Then, a soft voice came from the doorway.

"You almost weren't."

Jou looked up to see his little sister standing at the door. "Shizuka…"

Shizuka began to cry. "Oh, onii-san! Look at you!" she sobbed. She ran over to her brother and flew into his embrace. Jou wrapped his arms around his beloved sister, shedding a few tears himself. Yugi and the others quietly went out to give the siblings some privacy. Seto went to follow, but Jou caught hold of his sleeve.

"Please stay Seto…" he begged. He gently urged Shizuka to stop crying. Her tears slowed, and she sat up. Jou stroked her hair, and turned to Seto. "Look, Shizuka, you remember Seto, right?"

Shizuka smiled at Seto, and grinned at her brother. "Right!"

"Well, he saved my life, sis. He found me, and saved me."

Shizuka looked at Seto, and slowly walked over to him. "You…you saved my brother's life?"

Seto nodded. Shizuka bit her lip, and wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, Seto didn't know how to react. He eventually smiled, and hugged the small girl back. He looked at Jou, and saw that he was grinning broadly. Grinning back at his lover, he decided that now was the perfect time to make his suggestion.

Gently pushing the younger girl back from him, he led her to Jou's bed and sat her down. Stepping back, he cleared his throat nervously. Jou giggled.

"What's wrong, Set? You look like you're about to make a speech!"  
Seto cleared his throat again. "Uh, Jou, Shizuka, erm…I'd be honoured if…well, I…Jou will be getting out of hospital soon, and…"

Jou reached out and patted Seto's arm reassuringly. "Whatever you need to say, love, please say it!"

Seto laughed. "Okay. Jou, and of course you too Shizuka, would you like to come and live with me and Mokuba?"

Jou's mouth dropped open in shock. Seto, thinking that he didn't like the idea, hurriedly tried to persuade him.

"It'd be good for you, I mean, uh, well…you wont have to do any housework…and Shizuka and Mokuba get on really well, and…well, it would be good for me too, Jou. You can keep me in a good mood…"

Jou beamed, feeling an extremely strong rush of love for the stuttering boy in front of him. "Seto, I would love to come and live with you and Mokuba. I'm honoured that you would ask me! What do you think, Shizuka?"

Jou's sister squealed. "I'd love to, Seto! Thank you so much!"

Seto was shocked. "So, you really want to?"

The pair of excited teens leaping into his arms certainly settled _that_ question.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Take Me Away to Paradise.

A/N: Well, here it is! The last chapter! I promised myself I wouldn't cry! (sniff). This is a tiny little epilogue, I hope you like it! It's weird! Woo! Just basically explaining why the nurse saved them, and why, even though they have both been through so much, they're still alive. And sane!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Akiko!

Reviewer Responses: The last time for this story!

Flame Swordswoman: Thank you so much for sticking with me during this story. I was very nervous, as it's my first one, but you really helped me through! (hugs!) I promise the next one will be up very soon! Look out for it! I like it!

(gives Flame Swordswoman a bunch of roses) Thank you so much!

Please enjoy this chapter, I know it's odd. Thanks once again! Ja ne!

astalder27: Yay! Another one of my faithful reviewers! Where to start? I know! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story all the way through. It really means a lot to me! (hugs!) I'm so happy!

Yes, I'm afraid this is the end. But don't worry! The next part in the series will be up very soon! Look out for it! It's called Learn to Fly.

Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter!

okami wind: Lol, don't worry! I won't kill him off in this story! Luckily this is the last chapter! But the next story in the series will be up shortly!

Thanks so much for staying with this story, even though you wanted romance and not angst, lol! I hope you like this chapter!

SpiritPuppyLuvrs: Thank you so much for your e-mail! I really value your opinion! (bows). Yay! You want to do fanart! Thanks!

Yep, this is the last chapter! But don't worry, the next in the series, 'Learn to Fly', will be up soon! Give me a day or two to recover!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! I hope you like this chapter! It's odd! Ja ne!

KatrinaKaiba: Lol, thanks! And thank you for sticking with me, even when I overloaded on angst! Hope you like this chapter!

On with chapter ten!

Chapter 10.

Three days later, Jou found himself alone, and packing his bag. Seto had just gone to call his limo, and Shizuka was already at the Kaiba mansion.

Carefully lifting his bag onto the hospital bed, he sighed happily. Never could he have imagined that being beaten by his father could bring something so good...

He was broken out of his thoughts by a gentle tapping at the door.

"Come in." he called, thinking that it was either Seto or a doctor checking up on him.

Instead, the door was opened by a pretty young woman, her long mahogany-coloured hair unbound. Her large, compassionate brown eyes looked him over.

"Well, Katsuya, you look a lot better today!" she said, her beautiful voice making him feel warm and safe. "I'm so glad!"

He recognised as the nurse that had saved Seto's life. "Arigatou, miss. If it weren't for you, Seto and I wouldn't be here right now."

She waved away his gratitude with her good hand. "It's nothing, Katsuya. That's what I'm here for."  
Jou was taken aback by this. Noticing his confusion, the woman took pity on him. "It's time I explained my presence to you, Katsuya." She led him to the bed and made him sit down. "I have been watching over you, and Seto Kaiba, ever since you were born. I'm your guardian angel, young one."

Jou was speechless. Eventually, after a minute of gawking at the woman, he found his voice.

"You're…you're my WHAT!"

She smiled. "Guardian angel, Jou."

He was confused. "Well, if you are what you say you are, then how come Seto and I have had so much shit happening to us? Why didn't you stop it?"

She looked sad for a moment. "I can't change your destiny, Katsuya. I can only advise and help you. You were not meant to die at your father's hands, so I stepped in. I can't stop everything bad happening, I can just help you, little one."

Jou nodded, realising that she was right. "So…can I know your name?"

She grinned at him. 'Of course you can. It's Akiko."

He smiled. "That's beautiful. Akiko…so is this really what you look like?"

"No…"

"Can I see?" he asked, using his trademark puppy dog look. She smiled and nodded. Just at that moment, the door opened and Seto walked in. "It'll be here any minute, and…oh, who's this?"

Akiko turned around, and Seto recognised her immediately. "Oh! It's you! I didn't get a chance to thank you…"

"That's quite alright, Seto." She said in her calm, melodious voice. Seto looked a little surprised, and turned to Jou, who offered an explanation.

"She's our guardian angel, Set. I know it sounds weird, but please believe me."

Seto certainly agreed that it sounded weird, but…looking into those eyes…he did believe it…

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"It's Akiko, my dragon. I was just about to show Katsuya my true form. Would you like to see it?"

Seto affirmed, and Akiko began to glow with a soft golden light. When the glow faded, a truly beautiful woman stood in front of them. She still looked basically the same, except her features were more defined, more dazzling than before. A pair of huge white wings came from her shoulders, and her hair had grown much longer. Crystal tears fell from her eyes as she looked upon the two boys she had guarded from birth. They stared back, and, humbled, knelt before her.

She knelt with them and enveloped them in a motherly hug, her magnificent wings shielding them both.

"My boys," she whispered. "How long I have wished that I could hold you."

Eventually, they all stood.

"You no longer need me, now that you have each other." She said quietly. "But I'll always be around. I'll be here if you want me." She leaned over to Jou, kissing him gently on the forehead. "Be safe, golden one. Look after yourself."

She then turned to Seto, and repeated this action. "Be good, my dragon. Do not be so fierce. Love your family and friends." She pulled away and addressed them both. "There are difficult times ahead for you both. I have faith in you. Look after each other, my boys."

With those words, she faded away. Jou looked at Seto, and was astonished to see tears gently falling from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his love, and kissed his tears away. "Please, don't cry…" he whispered urgently.

Seto smiled to reassure the blonde. "It was like having a mother again…" he murmured. "I haven't had that sort of comfort in a long time, puppy."

"Nor have I." Was the soft reply.

Seto kissed the blonde, before picking up his bag. "Come on, Jou." He said softly. "Lets go and start a new life."

The End.

Well, that's it guys! Thank you all for reading, and reviewing! The next one will be up shortly, look out for it! It's called "Learn to Fly", and deals with Seto and Jou telling everyone, and dealing with the prejudice the encounter.

Thank you all once again! I'll see you soon! Ja ne! Don't forget to check out Flame Swordswoman's art!

Lots of love and hugs from em182!


End file.
